Love Story
by xXxBlack-OpalxXx
Summary: Sequel to Mesuji. All love stories have a happy ending right? Wrong. Rifts form between Soul & Mesuji, causing them to drift apart slowly. It seems all is lost for the couple, until Soul asks the question that all boys will at some point. More in profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ok… I know I upset a few Kid fangirls with the end of my last story (This is a sequel, go read my story "Mesuji" before you read this one). And I just wanted to tell you that Mesuji was originally going to end up with Kid. But I started liking Soul more towards the end of my story. So use your imagination and write a last chapter for yourself if you didn't like the way it ended. So anyway, here it goes! Read on…**

**I found a great picture of what I imagined Mesuji to look like… She looks way different now doesn't she: http:// media. photobucket. com/ image/ cute%2 0anime%2 0teen/Kal oray/ anime %20gi rls/supposedly %20no rmal%20pe ople/479 gbwz-1d .jpg?o=5**

**And here's one of Kenai because I KNOW you're all wondering what he looks like… ****http: // media. photobucket .com / image/ anime% 20boy/****Yaoilord/ Forest. jpg? o=751**

CHAPTER 1:

**Mesuji's POV:**

I yawned, stretching my arms and leaping out of bed.

"Only 1 more month to go." I thought happily, marking an X on my calendar.

Most of the year had passed, and I was looking forward to summer.

I took in a deep breath, and slipped on my favorite shirt and jeans.

Then after some consideration, added a jacket.

I wandered out into the hall and down into the kitchen.

Soul and Maka were sitting at the table eating toast and eggs.

I smiled, hoping some food had been made for me as well.

Soul nodded, and pointed to the stove.

A smile formed on Maka's face, "Happy Birthday."

I was turning 17.

"Thank you." I smiled at the two of them.

"I got you a present." Soul grabbed a nicely wrapped box out from under the table.

"You shouldn't have." I blushed, this was just like him.

He handed me the box, and I paused for a moment.

"I'm going to be adult in one year…" I said, knowing I sounded a bit worried.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We'll be adults then as well." Soul reassured me.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of all the mature things I would do one year from that day.

I slipped the bow of the present, ripped off the wrapping, and peered inside.

I pulled my head away from the box blushing, I yelled angrily, "Soul!"

"You could have just gotten me a purple shirt or something then!" I cried, more embarrassed about the present then upset.

"I thought this would be more fitting." Soul sighed, "Can't you just say thank you? I mean, it's not like you won't use it."

I looked at the ground, "Must've been humiliating for you to buy it."

"I just said it was for my girlfriend." Soul took a sip of the coffee he was holding, "They didn't ask any questions."

"What is it?" Maka asked curiously.

I sighed, pulling out the contents of the box.

Maka burst out laughing, "Soul! You don't buy your girlfriend a bra for her birthday!"

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would." Soul grinned, "Besides, like I said, purple's my favorite color."

"It's not like you're going to be seeing it!" I frowned.

"Says you." Soul looked at me mischievously.

I growled; my boyfriend was exceedingly perverted.

Great…

"Well go try it on." Soul shooed me back towards my room.

\"No thanks... I already have one. I'll wear this tomorrow." I replied, dumping the "thoughtful" present back in its box.

"Fine…" Soul sighed, "Kid, Liz, and Patty are coming over to celebrate."

I nodded, Kid and I had made up since the "accident".

But there was almost no chance of us getting back in a relationship.

"When?" I asked.

"Around noon…" Soul answered."Ok." I peered over at the clock.

11:32

I had slept in pretty late.

Usually Soul would wake me up, but it seemed that he had decided to allow me to sleep in today.

I yawned; we had been up pretty late watching a movie the night before.

"You ok?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah… Just tired…" I told her, hoping my friends didn't worry about me to often.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence.

As soon as I was done, I went and placed my plate in the dishwasher.

I was very thankful that we had one.

"Where's Kenai?" Maka wondered out loud.

Kenai's attitude towards women had changed since the beginning of the year, and Maka had since taken a liking to him.

"I think he's still asleep, you know how lazy he is."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Soul stood and walked over to the door.

Sure enough, Liz, Patty, and Kid walked in.

Large smiles spread across their faces.

Well, large smiles across Liz and Patty's faces.

Kid was still a bit reluctant to act normally around me, out of fear of injuring me once again.

I did believe that was a little sweet, odd, but sweet.

"Happy birthday Mesuji…" Kid stated shyly.

I smiled and hugged him, but he pulled away very quickly.

I sighed; everyone knew he still liked me a little.

He knew it; I knew it; EVERYONE knew it.

…

We all sat around the coffee table, as I discussed with Maka how I was feeling very old, turning 17 and all.

Suddenly, Kid yelped; causing all attention to turn to him.

He covered his mouth and apologized quickly, before pulling his phone, which was vibrating, out of his pocket.

"It surprised me a bit…" Kid explained, and shut off his phone.

I took one look at it, and realized it was still the same one we had bought together when we were dating.

I was a little surprised to find that he hadn't replaced it to help him forget about the whole ordeal.

"It is a nice phone…" I thought, "He probably wouldn't just throw it away because we broke up."

Kid and I made eye contact, but it was quickly broken as Kid looked away a bit flustered.

I turned my glaze to Liz, so Kid wouldn't realize I had been staring at him.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the hall.

Kenai popped his head out from behind the door way; hair sticking every which way and looking exhausted.

"Damn. Soul, Mesuji. You need to learn how to NOT laugh at movies when you're watching them after midnight." He yawned.

I smiled, "Sorry?"

Kenai grumbled and walked over to the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Why are there people in our dorm?" Kenai asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"They're just visiting." I told him, "Because it's my birthday."

"Right, right… Don't worry Mesuji. I got you something." Kenai nodded.

"You didn't need to." I gave Kenai a hug, and he pushed me off.

"Yeah I know." Kenai sighed, "Just don't get all gushy around me. It's annoying."

"S-sorry…" I frowned, feeling slightly crushed.

"…" Kenai looked at the ground, before leaning over to me and giving me the hug I had so much desired.

Soul stared sourly at Kenai, "Hey. She's my girlfriend. Back off."

Kenai stared at him and replied, "SHE'S MY MEISTER! I CAN GIVE HER A FLIPPING HUG IF I WANT TO!"

Soul recoiled slightly when he heard Kenai's tone, not wanting to start a fight.

I giggled; Kenai had gotten a lot better since the beginning of the year.

"Hey… You guys?" Maka caught our attention, "Are your parents coming to the open house next weekend?"

I scanned the room to see the replies.

Patty and Liz shook their heads, but then again, they were orphans.

Kid reminded us that his father owned the school

I remembered that Maka's father also worked here.

I looked over to Kenai, who said, "My parents could care less how school is going for me."

"True…" I thought, "Kenai's parents aren't the nicest people…"

I turned my gaze to Soul, who looked absolutely awestruck.

"That's next weekend!?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah…" Maka nodded.

Soul stared at the ground, "Yeah… My parents are coming."

"Mine too." I told him.

"Right… But you have good grades." Soul sighed.

"You don't?" I asked in surprise, Soul never talked to me about his academic scores.

Soul shook his head.

I had always thought Soul was incredibly smart… perhaps I had been mistaken.

But then again… Kenai always seemed like he didn't know anything, yet he scored even higher than Maka on most tests.

"My parents would flip if I had bad grades." I frowned, "So I have to pass every class."

"My parents would flip too… If they knew."

"Soul… You know how bad things get when you make your father angry." Maka said, obviously trying to remind Soul of something.

"Right… But I thought it was in two weeks. I could get my grades up by then." Soul rubbed his arm nervously; it was a habit that he had picked up during the past year at school.

"Maka, we need to go on a mission that will take at least a week." Soul stood, "Can we go check the bulletin board?"

"No one's allowed to leave. You HAVE to be here during open house." Kid said.

"Damn." Soul sat back down, "You guys are going to need to stay as far away from me as possible that night, especially you Mesuji."

"Why?" I asked, questioningly.

"Because my dad will blame you for my bad grades…" Soul informed me, "He'll say you're distracting me."

"Yeah right…" Kenai seemed to have detected a hint of doubt in Soul's voice, "You're probably just worried about Mesuji seeing you get punished by your father."

Soul's eyes widened, "What!?"

"You heard me." Kenai smiled, "You probably just don't want Mesuji to see you get in trouble."

Soul's face turned red, "Whatever… You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh…but I do." Kenai was snickering now, "You just don't want her to see you cry."

Soul was obviously angry now, "That's enough Kenai!"

"No one wants their girlfriend to see them cry." Kenai kept pushing his friend.

It really seemed that Kenai's only joy in life was making people upset.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Just shut-up!" Soul yelled.

Kenai still remained completely calm, "The fact that you're denying it so strongly only proves it more."

Soul grumbled, "I don't cry."

I began to giggle at the obvious fib.

But Soul glared at me so I quickly became quiet.

"See. Even Mesuji knows that you're lying." Kenai pointed out.

Soul stood and stomped out of the room in a huff.

"Why do you provoke him like you do?" I asked Kenai.

"It's just way too easy." Kenai answered, "His lies are easy to catch and he gets mad over almost nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing…" I bobbed Kenai on the head, "I would get mad too if you were saying those things to me."

"Yeah sure…" Kenai swung his legs up onto the couch and over my lap.

Kenai rested his head on the arm of the couch, "You shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine."

Kenai had this annoying quirk where he would never care about anyone's feelings besides his own.

"Just give him time to cool off."

I grinned.

I had just realized that Kenai was in one of the best positions for the only thing that really affected him.

TICKLING!

Kenai was the most ticklish person I had ever met.

I nodded mischievously, "Right… Right…"

"What are you plotting?" Kenai asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" I said innocently.

Kenai nodded, closing his eyes and pulling his scarf up over his face.

I looked at Maka, and mouthed the words "pin him down".

She nodded, and walked quietly over to Kenai's side.  
"Hey… Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Kenai opened his eyes.

But it was too late.

Maka had him pinned to the couch by his shoulders in a split second, and I was tickling him to death the next.

Kenai squealed like a little girl.

Kid, Liz, and Patty all burst out laughing.

For the next few moments, Kenai continued screaming and squirming.

That really only amused us more.

Here was the strongest boy at the school being defeated via tickling.

However, our laughter turned to disappointment a moment later as Kenai began sobbing, begging us to stop and screaming as loudly as he could that he couldn't breathe.

That kind of forced us to stop, seeing as suffocating our friend hadn't been part of the plan.

Kenai jumped off the couch, wiping any tears of laughter that still remained on his face and yelled angrily at us, "When I say enough it's enough!" before stomping out of the room much like Soul had.

"Right… And Soul gets mad over little things?"

**Note: Well… As you can tell, by writing this I was simply wasting time. I'm trying to get to next weekend quickly in the story so I suppose this is like a filler chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I just went back and read the last chapter I wrote for this story and I was like "WTF? I WROTE THAT!? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!?" So yeah.... this chapter will be better! I promise you that! *crosses her heart* promise promise promise! I can't believe you guys are still going with my story! You guys rock soooo much! I didn't expect anyone to read what I was writing. I promise not to rip on Kid in this story! Well... maybe a little. Also, any wierd spacing is entirely this website's fault. Originally, this chapter was like 10 pages long (my friend ladylily101 and I were writing back and forth), so I made it into multiple chapters.  
**

CHAPTER 2:

**Soul's POV:**

I lay awake in bed, fretting over what I was going to tell my parents about my grades.  
"What am I supposed to do...?" I sighed quietly, not wanting to wake Kenai, who was asleep on the floor across the room.  
He had moved into my room about three months after the school year had started, saying he preferred the floor to the couch anyways.  
I wondered where he had developed that strange taste in bedding.  
He had only told me that the floor gave him more room to stretch out.  
That could be a reasonable explanation, as he was practically sprawled across my entire bedroom floor.  
Well, he was taking up much room as a 16 year-old boy could, which was a fair amount.  
Not to mention that he had built a blockade of stuff around him.  
That was something I found slightly amusing.  
The fact that he had something somewhat similar to a fort to sleep in.  
"Kenai..." I whispered, wondering if I could catch his attention, even if he was asleep.  
"GO TO BED SOUL." Kenai shot back, rolling over and opening his eyes.  
He was an incredibly light sleeper.  
"Come on..." I sighed, "Stay up with me please?"  
"Your only worried because your parents are coming tomorrow." Kenai dug under the blankets, burying himself so I could no longer see him, "Get over it. I'd say you have more to worry about with meeting Mesuji's parents."  
"Why?" I asked nervously.  
"Because they're over protective and hate almost every guy Mesuji comes in contact with." Kenai sounded slightly muffled under all the cloth, "With the exception of me."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening, "Shit."  
"Exactly," said Kenai, "Now go to bed."  
It was even harder to settle my fears now.  
Not only did I have to worry about my parents freaking out and grounding me for the rest of the century, I had to worry about Mesuji's parents.  
After tomorrow I probably wouldn't be her boyfriend anymore.  
I sighed, and then sighed again as quietly as I could, though apparently it was loud enough to wake Kenai.  
"SOULGOTOBEDORIWILLSTRANGLEYOU."  
"Sorry," I whimpered.  
I turned over to face the wall, and it seemed only a moment later when Kenai was shaking me.  
"Soul! Wake up!"  
"Go away," I mumbled.  
Today was a day I did not fancy experiencing.

"Mesuji and Maka are making pancakes!" he said, "Plus, I don't think you want to be late when your parents are here, seeing as your grades are absolute crap."  
"They are not!" I protested, but got out of bed, "They're only... sort of crap."  
Kenai looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and if looks were words, he was saying, "No, you idiot, they're_ absolute_ crap." He then followed by saying exactly that.  
I snorted, but I knew, as little as I wanted to admit it, that my grades were crap. Absolutely.  
"What did you say they were making for breakfast?" I asked, pulling on my jacket.  
Kenai liked it cold in the dorm, and no one dared to argue with him on the current temperature.  
"Pancakes. Your fave right?" Kenai stood there staring at me.  
I nodded, a chipper start to the day would help make up for the inconveniences that were coming later on.  
I walked out of the room, Kenai trailing behind me.  
He had obviously already gotten dressed.  
"You're so lucky that your parents aren't coming..." I moaned, trying to sound as dramatic as possible.  
"Am I?" Kenai asked, "I'd sure rather have them come than not care at all..."  
"I'd rather have them just leave me alone..." I replied, "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about things like this."  
"Soulsoul!" Mesuji squealed at me as soon as I walked into the living room.  
I smirked, "Are you wearing your present?"  
Her smile faded, "Yes..."  
"Can I see?" I asked, only to be smacked upside the head by Kenai, "YOU WON'T GET ANYWHERE WITH HER PARENTS SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER!"  
"Sorry..." I apologized to Kenai and Mesuji in unison.  
"That's okay," said Mesuji, "But Kenai's serious. If you say something like that around my parents, they'll transfer me to a different school, maybe even in a different country. They're that controlling. As it is, even if you act nice and respectful, I'll have to have a huge argument with them."  
"Whoa," said Maka, who had just come in, "I mean, I knew Soul's girlfriend's parents almost never like Soul, but that's just insane."  
I glared at her, as Mesuji replied, "Yeah, my parents are kind of mental."  
Kenai laughed. "Kind of mental? That's a definite understatement."  
Mesuji smiled, saying, "Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess?" echoed Kenai, "Remember that one time when you were going out with-"  
"PANCAKES, ANYONE?" interrupted Mesuji, loudly.  
As we walked into the kitchen, I whispered to Kenai, "What happened?"  
He grinned. "Mesuji was going out with this guy, had lots of money, good looking, smart - her parents couldn't find anything wrong with him. That is, until they found out that he had a speech impediment. They made her transfer schools. And before that, she went out with a guy that looked remarkably like a toad - and was about as smart as one too. I don't even know why she went out with him, but when her parents found out, they freaked. They called him Toadface, and tried to sue him for going out with Mesuji, as if his ugliness would affect her looks."  
I began to laugh, until I remembered that I would be under the eye of her parents sometime today. I gulped, and felt dread crawl up my back.  
"At least you don't look like a toad," whispered Kenai as we sat down, "Though that's about as much good counting for you as you'll get."  
"Do you think I could gets extra points by being a gentleman?" I asked.  
"Maybe..." Kenai replied, "But if you get in trouble with your parents and her parents see, you're basically screwed."  
"WELL WHY DO HER PARENTS LIKE YOU!?" I burst out.  
Kenai looked at me like I was insane, "Look at me."  
If I was to look at him at all, I was going to glare while doing so.  
So that's what I did.  
I glared at him, and he laughed.  
"Her parents rate on 4 different things." Kenai informed me, "Looks. Intelligence. Kindness. Money."  
"Damn..." I sighed, "You're right, I've only got my looks and money going for me."  
"Right..." Kenai nodded, laughing.  
I noticed Mesuji was about to sit down, and rushed to her side, pulling out the chair she was about to take out herself.  
"It's never a lady's job to do such a thing." I smiled.  
"Oh god..." Mesuji sighed, "KENAI, YOUR SEXIST CRAP IS RUBBING OFF ON SOUL."  
"Hey, I'm trying to be nice!" I protested, "Anyway wouldn't this give me extra points in your parent's book?"  
Mesuji rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Just not the comment."  
"Yours or mine?"  
"Both," she said angrily, "When they're here, you say 'Allow me' and I say 'Thank you,' okay?"  
"Allow me," I said jokingly, and when Mesuji looked at me strangely, I said, "I'm just practicing!"  
Maka and Mesuji rolled their eyes at each other.  
"But seriously, Soul," continued Mesuji, "I'm going to tell you some basic rules for you to follow while my parents are here: 1: No suggestive comments. 2: Be nice. 3: Treat my parents respectfully. Really respectfully. Treat them like they're the people who are deciding whether or not to have you killed."  
I gulped.  
"4. No kissing, holding hands, anything. My parents go by the law 'If you touch someone anywhere but the elbow, it's considered sexual harassment,' but don't go poking my elbow either."  
"What?" I asked, "I have to keep my hands off you for a whole day?"  
"Soul!" said Maka, shocked, as Kenai let out a bark of laughter and I realized that what I had just said could be taken multiple ways.  
"I- I didn't mean, I mean that-"  
Mesuji glared at me, and said, "Rule 5: Try to think before you speak. It's comments like that that would get me transfered."  
"Oops," I replied.  
"6. Don't get in trouble with anyone!" Mesuji shook her finger in my face menacingly.  
"That could be a problem..." I shook my head in return, "My parents are coming too, remember?"  
"Dang..." Mesuji sighed, rubbing her head, "I hope they know how to have a good conversation..."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because my parents will want to talk with yours." Mesuji replied, "We just have to make sure that discussion happens before you parents see your grades."  
"What will your parents say about you?" Mesuji asked.  
I stared grimly at the ground, "Probably that I'm a menace who can't do anything right..."  
Mesuji shook her head, "No! They can't say that! They just can't!"  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a little angel..." I sighed.  
"I noticed." Mesuji put her hand on my shoulder, "But you're definitely NOT a menace to me or anyone."  
Kenai frowned, "That's a bit of a stretch... I mean, he keeps me up until like three in the morning with his excessive sleep-talking..."  
"Shut-up." Mesuji growled.  
We began to eat, and as much as I liked pancakes, I could hardly take one bite.  
I was too nervous.  
When we had finished, I asked, "The parents come at 5 right?" I asked, drawing the topic away from how I had forced Kenai into becoming almost nocturnal.  
"Right." Maka nodded.  
"And it's what time right now?"  
"Like 11:30..." Maka answered.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan to get my parents to say nice things about me," I said.  
"Actually," said Mesuji, grinning mischievously, "We need to get you looking presentable. Makeover time!"  
"But we need a plan, don't we?" I replied, feebly trying to get out of the whole thing.  
"We can talk while we do the makeover," said Mesuji. "First things first - take a shower. Maka and I will pick out an outfit."  
As the girls walked off, Kenai said, "I don't envy you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He looked at me pityingly and began to speak, but just then Mesuji stuck her head around the corner.

"Shower. Now."

"Have fun!" Kenai mouthed as I walked towards the bathroom. I stuck out my tongue at him, and then, for good measure, again in the direction of Mesuji.

"I saw that!" she shouted.

"Sorry." I winced at her tone.

But I listened to her previous order.

**  
Note: Lolz, poor soul is getting a make-over upon him ^^ Ok... so, I'm holding a contest for an alternate ending to "Mesuji" because I made kid-fangirls mad -_-.......Post your alternate ending as a oneshot, PM me saying you did one, and the best one will get posted at the end of "Mesuji." Have fun!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Let's pick up right after Soul had taken a shower. ^^ Again, spacing is all the website's fault.**

CHAPTER 3:

**Soul's POV:**

I was sitting on a stool, Mesuji blow drying my hair.  
"You look sooooo handsome!" Maka squealed.  
"I don't understand why you had to buy me a suit, couldn't I just wear mine?" I growled at both the girls.  
"The other one has stripes..." Maka sighed, "Not formal enough."  
"Says you!" I cried in anger, "It's fine!"  
Mesuji shook her head, "Not for my parents... Soul, I want to be your girlfriend, and if you want this to work as much as I do, please listen to us."  
I slumped down on the stool, I wanted it to work more than Mesuji would ever know.  
"So... To get your parents to say good things about you, you should probably treat them like they are the most important people in the world." Maka smiled.  
"They may just think I'm hiding something though..." I sighed.  
"Well... just tell them the truth. Tell them that you're going to introduce them to your girlfriend's parents, and that you really want to make a good impression. Won't that impress your parents, you caring about that?" Mesuji said as she continued to dry my hair.  
"Not really, they'll probably just say that your parents should know exactly who their daughter is associating with."  
"Oh," said Mesuji quietly.  
"Don't worry," I sighed, "I'm used to my parents downgrading me."  
We sat in silence for a long minute; the only sounds were the hair dryer and Kenai bashing about in the kitchen, probably attempting to do the dishes. Finally, Maka spoke.  
"Soul, you could try both tactics, and if neither work, we'll think of something."  
"That sounds good," said Mesuji, "Now Maka, could you finish drying his hair, I've got to go get ready."  
In the time it took Mesuji to finish, my hair had dried, Maka had changed, and we were waiting in the living room with Kenai, whose attempts at the dishes had failed.  
But when Mesuji walked into the room, the words "What took you so long?" went right out of my brain.  
She was wearing a sleeveless, floorlength, sparkly blue dress that fit her perfectly.  
Her brown hair was up, with blue jewels sparkling from within it, and her cheeks were pink, either from makeup or excitement. A necklace hung around her neck, displaying a silver pendant, and matching earrings were displayed on her ears.  
I stood up and went over to her. "You look gorgeous," I said, and I meant it entirely.  
Mesuji's cheeks got pinker, and I kissed her.  
Kenai coughed loudly, and we both jumped. "Come on, you two lovebirds, or we'll be late."  
"Remember," Mesuji whispered, "No kissing around my parents."  
I nodded, but couldn't resist kissing her again before we walked out the door.  
She looked at me sternly, so I said, "Just so I'll last until your parents leave."  
"Come on!" shouted Maka from up ahead, "Hurry up!"  
"Right!" We shouted in unison, and followed Maka out the door.

Upon arriving at the whole event in the main part of the school, I realized that my parents had not yet arrived, and sighed in relief.  
"My mother and father are over there." Mesuji pointed over to a corner of the room we had entered.  
Though they were some ways away, I could still tell that Mesuji's father was a very tall man, with a rather fierce look about his face.  
Kenai stood next to me, wearing a suit about the same as my own, only slightly larger, as Kenai was a fair amount taller than I was, despite being about a year younger.  
"That's them alright." Kenai nodded.  
After that, Mesuji picked up the pace of our walk towards them, pulling me along anxiously.  
"Woah, relax." I sighed as we neared them.  
"Hello!" Kenai called, sounding a bit more pleased with himself than usual.  
"Kenai! Sweetheart! It's awfully good to see that you're doing alright!" Mesuji's mother called back.  
I almost burst out laughing at the sound of that, but I held it in, seeing as I didn't want to embarrass myself.  
We finally reached them, and as Mesuji's mother began cooing over her daughter and her friend, I approached her.  
"Good afternoon m'am." I said, immediately choosing Mesuji's mother over her father, for I wasn't quite ready to tangle with him yet.  
"Mesuji... Who is this?" She asked in surprise.  
"Mother, this is Soul." Mesuji said, "He is... my boyfriend..."  
I nodded, "I was so eager to meet the people who raised Mesuji into the wonderful young woman she is."

"Oh, well... it's nice to meet you too!" she replied, glancing at Mesuji doubtfully, "May I have a moment with my daughter?"  
"Of course!" I replied, though I started to worry a little bit.  
As the two of them walked off, I heard her mother say, "Now, you didn't put him up to this, did you? Is he really that respec-"  
I jumped when Mesuji's father coughed, loudly.  
"Hello, sir," I said as confidently as I could manage. I had to look up quite a ways to see his face, and that didn't do much to help my assertiveness.  
"You must be Mesuji's father," I continued, lamely, and sticking out my hand to shake, I said "I'm Soul Eater, her boyfriend."  
"I heard," her father said coldly, and did not stick out his hand.  
I quickly placed my hand back at my side, and we stood there in awkward silence, him glaring down at me, until Mesuji and her mother returned.  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Mesuji's mother said brightly, "I'm Mrs. Yamasaki."  
She then whispered something into Mesuji's father's, I mean Mr. Yamasaki's, ear. He looked at me a moment as if evaluating me, before saying more warmly than he had spoken before, "I'm Mr. Yamasaki."  
"I figured," I blurted out, and behind them, I saw Kenai put his head in his hands, so I hurried to explain, "I just mean that since you're married, you'd have the same last name, and-" Mesuji stopped my frantic explanation by stomping on my foot, and I had to bite my tongue to stop from crying out.  
"Soul is just really excited to meet you both," she said charmingly.  
"Right..." Her mother replied doubtfully, turning to face me, "Soul, may we have a word with your mother and father?"  
I felt a lump rise in my throat, if they met, it would be the end of my whole relationship, "They're not here quite yet..."  
"I see..." she sighed, spinning around to look at Kenai, who was right behind her, "Kenai, darling, when are your parents arriving?"  
"Not coming." Kenai said sourly.  
"Oh you poor thing, well I suppose I'll just have to be enough of a mother for you AND Mesuji." Mrs. Yamasaki said cheerily.  
I smirked at that, she was obviously trying to force herself on Kenai, and I could tell he wasn't to pleased.  
Kenai stared at me, and then tilted his head to one side, as is saying, "look over there."  
So that's what I did, only to notice two people approaching who I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing.  
My mother and father.

"Mesuji, we have a problem," I whispered, "My parents are here. I'm going to go talk to them."  
To her parents, I said, "I'll be right back; I think I see my parents."  
I then turned and walked quickly towards my parents, who were looking around the room, probably searching for me.  
I tried the first tactic, "Hello, honorable Mother and Father," I began, but at the look on their faces, I decided to try tactic number two. "Look, I'm going to introduce you to my girlfriend's parents, so can you please be on your best behavior? Like, don't tell embarrassing stories and stuff? Please?"  
"Of course not, Soul," said my father, "your girlfriend's parents should know exactly who their daughter is associating with."  
My stomach began twisting into a knot.  
Then, I thought of the one thing my parents might actually listen to.  
"You know, these people are of really high class, and they have a lot of money..."  
My mother perked up. "Really?"  
"Yeah, and if you tell embarrassing stories about me, or anything like that, they'll think you have no class at all."  
I could tell by the look in my parents eyes that this was going to work.  
"So none of that, please? I mean, we wouldn't want Mr. and Mrs. Yamasaki thinking we have no class, would we?"  
"Of course not!" exclaimed my mother, and with a flick of her hair, she said, "We have plenty of class."  
"Follow me," I said, finally confident that something was going as we had hoped.  
Now the only thing left to do would be my parents away from my teachers until the end of the day.

**Note: OMG. Let's see what happens next time ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: SOUL'S GUNNA GET BUSTED IN THIS CHAPTER :D Also, continued kudos to ladylily101. ^^  
**

CHAPTER 4:

**Soul's POV:**  
My mother and father seemed to get along pretty well with Mesuji's parents, bringing up the occasional matter of business or other adult things, drawing the conversation away from the topic me.  
Something I was very thankful for.  
I had made it through almost the entire night, it was 8:30.  
Only one more hour to go until the parents practically got kicked out of the school.  
On top of that, Mesuji's parents seemed fairly impressed with me, as her father was no longer giving me that cold stare he had when we first met.  
Kenai was nodding at me, approvingly, apparently agreeing with all the things I was saying.  
He also seemed slightly happy that I had drawn Mesuji's mother into a conversation that did not include him.  
He very obviously did not appreciate the way she babied him.  
"Excuse me!" Someone called from behind.  
I immediately recognized it to be Dr. Stein's voice.  
"Crap..." I said quietly, so no one would hear.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans? May I have a word with you?"

I shot a panicked glance at Mesuji as my parents walked off with Dr. Stein.  
"Who was that, Mesuji?" asked Mrs. Yamasaki, "Dr. Stein?"

"Yes, Mother. He's our primary teacher," replied Mesuji, in her "I'm-being-a-good-little-daughter" voice.

Just then, my parents came back.  
"Soul..." said my father reproachfully, "I think we need to have a word with you."  
"When?" I asked, as innocently as I could manage.  
"Now."  
"Well, alright, I'll be right there," I replied, still trying to seem as if I knew nothing about what they wanted to say.  
"SOUL EATER EVANS, NOW MEANS NOW!" my mother said, half-shouting.  
I followed them as quickly as I could.  
"Let's go outside," I said desperately, hoping that if we got out of sight, Mesuji's parents wouldn't know about it.  
"Let's not." replied my father, in a voice that I did not dare to argue with. "Now," he continued, "what is the meaning of these grades?"  
"I... um..." I stumbled, searching for the right words to use.  
"I bet it's that girl isn't it! She's distracting you!" My mother shouted at me.  
"No! That's not it-" I refused to to agree with what my mother had just stated.  
"Then what is it? You're smart enough to get better grades than that!"  
I sighed, "Right... I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry!? These grades will being effecting the rest of your life, not ours!" My father snapped.  
I took a few steps back, and began "I dunno, I just-" before I was cut off once again.  
"You need to shape up!"  
"DAMMIT LET ME FINISH!" I screamed before I could stop myself.  
Then, I remembered that I was also trying to impress Mesuji's parents, and that they would have heard that outburst.  
Oops.  
"Well, Soul, what's your excuse?" asked my father.  
"It's... well..." I searched my brain for a lie that my parents wouldn't detect. "Please, can we go outside? I don't want my friends to know."  
My father started to say something, but I said, "Father, it's really, really personal. Please?"  
Finally, my mother's motherly instincts kicked in. "All right Soul, we can go outside."  
I lead them to a secluded corner of the garden, all the while deciding what lie to tell.  
Finally, just as we reached the spot, I knew what to say.  
"It all started a few months ago," I said, "When Mesuji and I started going out." Alright, truthful so far.  
"I knew it was the girl-" started my mother, but I cut her off.  
"I was doing fine, Mother, until she stopped hanging around me as much." Now it was a lie. "I thought, 'Maybe she's just pulling away, she wants to break up,' until I noticed that none of my other friends hung around either - even Maka!" I forced fake tears to come to my eyes.  
"I feel so pathetic whining to you! It's my problem not yours!" I wailed, trying to sound as truthful as I could, "And now I'm..." I paused for effect.  
"You're what, dear?" asked my mother. Both my parents were looking concerned.  
"I don't want to say, but you are my parents. I don't know, just been feeling kind of crummy lately." My mother sighed, and then came and hugged me, saying, "Oh, my poor baby!"  
Ugh. I hadn't counted on that.  
"Just go back inside," My mother shooed me away, "Your father and I need to discuss this matter."  
I nodded, trying to look as pathetic as possible, and slunk back inside, hoping Mesuji was still there.  
Luckily, she was, although she looked rather stunned.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, walking up as if nothing had happened.  
"Weren't you just..? What happened?" Mesuji looked at me, with wide eyes.  
"Oh nothing at all." I informed her, I would tell her the truth later.  
I shot a glance at Mesuji's mother and father, and while they weren't looking as happy as they had been before, they still didn't seem to upset.  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you." I smiled at them, and stuck out my hand to shake, "I need to get back to my dorm to study."  
This time, Mesuji's father stuck out his hand as well, "It's been nice meeting you."

**Mesuji's POV:**

I sighed in relief.  
Somehow, Soul and I had made it through the night.  
I gave my mother and father each a hug, then said my goodbyes.  
My parents may have only lived right across town, but they made a huge deal over leaving their 'baby' once again.  
Kenai and I quickly followed Soul back to the dorm, not wanting to have to put up with a mushy goodbye.  
When we arrived, Soul was sprawled out across the couch watching television.  
He had changed out of his suit, and was looking extremely pleased with the fact that he no longer had to be formal.  
"So Soul, what did you tell your parents?" Kenai said, sitting down on top of Soul's legs, causing Soul to yelp and fall off of the couch.  
Soul stood up, "Not cool..."  
"Yeah Soul, what did you say?" I asked, taking a seat next to Kenai.  
"I guess I said something along the lines of 'I'm depressed'..." Soul sighed.  
I looked at him in shock, "You said what!?"  
"Is there something wrong with what I said?" he asked in surprise.  
"Yes!" I screeched, "Your parents are going to think you need therapy and stuff! Then if my parents find out about that, they'll think the depression will rub off on me!"  
He looked up at me, pouting. "What would you have said?"  
"I don't know, something better than that, though," I replied.  
Everything had gone so well before that.  
"Then your parents just don't have to know," Soul said.  
I rolled my eyes. "They're going to find out - I mean, our parents are both rich and now that they know each other, if they run into one another at a high-end party they'll end up talking about it!"  
"But the thing is," Soul said, calmer than I expected, "My parents think that it's your fault that I'm depressed, so they won't want to talk to your parents."  
"WHAT?" I screamed, "How dare you bring me into it? And anyway, wouldn't you be happy that you have a girlfriend, and not depressed? It doesn't work!"  
Soul waited patiently until I had finished, and then said, "I told them you weren't hanging out with me, and neither were any of my other friends. A few fake tears on top, and my parents totally bought it."  
"So you lied to them?" I asked.  
"Well, I was already lying about being depressed."  
"He does have a point there, Mesuji," said Kenai, but I was too worked up to notice.  
"This isn't going to work," I said sharply, and then walked quickly off to my room.  
Once I had closed the door, I sank to my knees and began to cry.  
Everything had been going so well, and then Soul had to go and tell his parents that he was depressed!  
My parents would make me transfer once they found out, and I loved it here.  
I loved everything.  
Especially Soul.  
I knew then that I couldn't be mad at Soul - he just did what he thought seemed right.  
And anyway, any time I spent being mad at him was time that I couldn't spend with him.  
Just as I came to that conclusion, someone knocked on the door.  
I didn't say anything, but the door opened anyway and Soul stepped in. He sat down next to me, and we were silent for a long while.  
"Sorry," we said at the same moment, and I laughed.  
Soul did too, after a moment, though he seemed unsure about something.  
"I'm sorry for screwing everything up," he said, after we had stopped.  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," I told him, "You did what you thought was right. And if I am going to be transferred, I'm not going to spend the rest of my time here mad at you."  
We smiled at each other, and I reached for his hand, and we sat there, in a silence less awkward than before.  
It was fairly dark in the room, neither of us having turned the light on, and the only light came from the window, where we could just see the moon.  
"I love you," Soul whispered.  
I felt joy envelop my body, and I whispered back, "I love you too."  
I meant it, with every fiber of my being.  
And though so much was uncertain - whether my parents would find out about Soul's lie, whether they would transfer me, I was absolutely certain of those words.  
"I love you too," I repeated into the dark room, and then, as if saying it three times would engrave it into stone, I said once more, almost inaudible, "I love you too."

**Note: Arrghh, crappy spacing. x-( Hopefully ch 5 will be out soon-ish. ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, sorry for the wait... this is a REALLY long chapter. :P Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5:

**Soul's POV:**  
When I woke up the next morning, the first thing that I noticed was that I was aching all over.  
The second thing I noticed was that I sitting on the floor in Mesuji's room, leaning against the wall, which was probably the cause of the aches. Sleeping with your back against a wall is no fun, let me tell you.  
The third thing was that Mesuji, who had fallen asleep next to me, was no longer in the room.  
I panicked for a moment before remembering that her parent's couldn't have known yet - that Mesuji was probably out in the living room or something.  
Stretching, I walked out into the hall and went into the bathroom, wincing at my sore muscles.  
When I finally emerged into the main area of the dorm, I found Mesuji.  
Well, I actually found a pile of yarn covering a chair, that, when parted, had Mesuji underneath.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Trying to untangle this yarn," she replied, "Come help."  
"Uh... I need breakfast..." I said, not wanting to get involved.  
Just then Maka walked in and whacked me on the head. "Mesuji's knitting you something, the least you could do is help her untangle the yarn."  
"Trying to knit, more like," said Kenai, who had followed Maka in.  
"Shut up, Kenai," replied Mesuji, "And Maka, it was supposed to be a surprise!"  
"Who else would you knit, excuse me, try to knit, something for?" Kenai cut in.  
Mesuji glared at him.

"He's right you know." Maka laughed.

"NUH-UH!" Mesuji protested, "I would TOTALLY knit for you or Kenai!"

"What are you making anyway?" I asked Mesuji, who looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"A scarf!" she cheered.

"Uh…" I hesitated, there was NO WAY I was going to wear a scarf, "Cool?"

"I am putting my blood, sweat, and tears into this scarf." Mesuji scowled, kicking me lightly on the shin.

"I would hope not…" I smirked.

"Well I am!" Mesuji pouted, allowing the ball of yarn to roll off of her lap onto the floor.

"It's the thought that counts, I suppose." I shrugged, "I need food, anyone feel like cooking for me?"

"I will." Kenai volunteered.

"Anyone ELSE?" I asked, knowing the only reason Kenai would even want to cook for me was so he could poison me or something.

"Give him a chance…" Maka rolled her eyes, "He's been watching me cook, and he probably learned a thing or two."

Kenai smiled, "Cool, It'll be done in 20 minutes."

He walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, something that smelled like what Maka MIGHT make emanated from the kitchen.

I wasn't sure what it was, though.  
Mesuji was still trying to untangle the yarn, as neither I nor Maka had offered to help.  
Finally, just as Mesuji succeeded in untying the yarn and my stomach was about to shrink into nothingness, Kenai came out with hot, steaming plates of pasta.  
"Oo, pasta!" squealed Maka. "What kind did you make?"  
"The creamy kind... Alfredo sauce, I think," Kenai said.  
"Yum," said Mesuji, as my stomach growled in response.  
"I have to warn you, though," said Kenai, handing us the plates, "I put some hot sauce in to kick it up a bit."  
Mesuji immediately set her plate down, and Maka, seeing this, followed suit.  
"Don't worry," I said, "I have a very high tolerance to spicy things."  
I raised a huge bite to my mouth, and barely chewed before swallowing it.  
"See, I told yo-" I started, until it hit me.  
The heat, I mean.  
"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running into the kitchen and grabbed a huge glass of water.  
I chugged that water faster than anyone ever has.  
When I finally recovered my senses (barely) I staggered back into the living room.  
"How much hotsauce did you put IN that thing?" I managed.  
"Only three bottles," said Kenai, happily eating his own portion, "In yours, anyway."  
I then noticed that Mesuji and Maka were also happily eating their portions. "Wha-?"  
All three of them burst out laughing, and hurried to explain.  
"Your's and Kenai's-"  
"I didn't give _them_ any hotsauce-"  
"Kenai put almost three bottles in yours, and then a few drops in his-"  
"You should have seen your face-"  
And then they burst out laughing all over again.  
Now it was my turn to glare at Kenai. "If I weren't recovering from that heat eruption, you'd be dead right now."  
That only made him laugh harder, as both of us knew I'd have no chance at beating him.

Mesuji's POV:

"Soul Soul…" I smiled, "Last night was a close one, wasn't it."

"Yeah…" Soul sighed, "Too close…"

"I'm glad you didn't get caught…" I reassured him, "You did great."

But then I hesitated.

Was this really what I wanted?

To be closed in by a group of lies that my parents could never find out about?

Suddenly, Kenai looked up at me and asked, "Mesuji? Are you pregnant?"

That almost knocked me out of my chair.

"NO!" I screeched, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Yes you are!" Kenai smirked, "Your mind is pregnant with ideas that it shouldn't have even conceived in the first place."

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT A DIFFERENT WAY!" Soul growled, "You totally sounded like you were implying that I…"

Soul stopped and turned red, "did stuff…"

"I WILL FLIPPING KILL YOU!" I burst, trying to punch Kenai square in the face.

But he grabbed my hand, when it was about and inch away from his face.

"I have better reflexes than you think." Kenai stated cheerily.

I growled at him. "I'll get you for this," I said angrily.  
Kenai feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I said was that your mind came up with some pretty bad ideas, is all."  
"You know perfectly well what she's talking about," said Soul.  
"Do I? Well, that's news to me!" replied Kenai, grinning mischievously.  
I snorted, but stopped pestering him.

If Kenai didn't feel like admitting he had done anything bad, no amount of nagging would persuade him otherwise.  
Taking out my knitting needles, I began casting on the yarn and listened to Soul's failed attempt to persuade our personal immovable boulder, otherwise known as Kenai, that he indeed DID know what we were talking about.  
By the time Soul gave up, I had finished about four inches - and I'm a really, REALLY slow knitter. Maka had long since disappeared, probably to study or something.

"Mesuji, I was thinking that maybe we could…" Soul started.

"Go away, I'm making you a present." I stated simply.

"Oh… but I was hoping that-"

"NO." I said firmly, "Maybe later."

"Bah." Soul growled, and walked out of the room.

"You know……….." Kenai smirked, "You should treat him better."

"What are you talking about?" I scowled.

"He is your precious little baby angel cakes isn't he?" Kenai taunted, walking over behind me.

"Maybe? So what?" I shot back.

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe you would want to spend EVERY SECOND WITH HIM." Kenai put his arms around my shoulders, "Before we have to leave anyway."

"SHUT-UP!" I spat, "Leave me alone!"

"Fine fine…" Kenai let go, "It's just that he'll be soooooooo devastated."

I considered that for a moment, before standing, "Ok… you win."

"Soul!" I shouted, running down the hall after him.

"What were you wanting to do?" I asked when I reached him.  
"Nothing," he said, "It's nothing."  
"No really, tell me," I insisted, and then putting on my pouting face, said, "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
Soul laughed, and then looked down, acting sheepish. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Aix with me..."

"Aix?" I asked, surprised. "Bistro Aix?"  
"Yeah, if you want..." Soul replied, then continued, "And I'm paying, so no arguing over the check."  
I was surprised Soul was taking me there - it was pretty expensive. Then again, he WAS rich.  
Even so, none of my other boyfriends had ever done that - or if they had taken me somewhere fancy, I had to pay for my own food.  
"That sounds great!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Cool!" Soul smiled, obviously glad that I had changed my mind.

…

We sat in silence, but that was enough.

All we needed to do was stare at each other.  
That conveyed our love for one another.  
"Mesuji… I have a question…" Soul suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?" I replied dreamily.

"Why don't you like Kenai?"

My eyes widened, "Why would you even ask such a question!?"

"Because they say all weapons are destined to fall in love with their meisters…" Soul sighed.

"If that's true, what about you an Maka!?"

"Uh…" Soul glanced to one side, "It didn't work out that way for us I guess."

"Anyway…" I looked around nervously, "I can't like Kenai like THAT." I whispered.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Because of… reasons…" I informed him, not intending to tell him what was on my mind.

"Like…?" Soul continued.

"Just cus'!" I shook my head, "Why do you want to know so badley?"

"So I can avoid anything he says or does that makes you NOT have a crush on him."

I snorted, "I seriously doubt you'd do any of it." I switched to muttering under my breath and said, "Not unless you turn all homosexual on me."  
"What was that?" Soul asked.  
"Look, it's a delicate matter, okay?" I said quietly. "I'll tell you, but don't burst out laughing or anything."  
"I promise I won't," said Soul, laying a hand over his heart.  
"Kenai is..." I paused, contemplating how best to say it before deciding on the direct method, "....he's gay."  
"He's WHAT?!" Soul's mouth hung open, and his voice had escalated to a higher point than I thought was necessary.  
"Gay, Soul. You know, attracted to guys," I explained.  
"I know what it means, Mesuji. But... but... he's been sleeping in my room for the past five months!" Soul exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Look, Soul, he wouldn't have put the hot sauce in your pasta if he was attracted to you. So chill."  
"So are you calling me unattractive?"  
"No, you idiot," I replied, sighing, "I'm just saying that you're not Kenai's type."  
"And what's that?" Soul asked.  
"Remember Toadface?"  
Soul gasped. "Kenai dated Toadface?"

I grinned, and Soul began gulping in air. "Kenai and Toadface? Kenai and Toadface?! Kenai and Toad-"

I decided to stop him before his head imploded with the (albeit untrue) knowledge. "No, the guy I dated BEFORE Toadface, you know, the one with the speech impediment? It turned out he was gay. He and Kenai dated in secret for AGES. Kenai denied it all, though."

Soul gaped, still shocked that Kenai was gay.

I could understand.

It took me a few years to process the information myself.  
A waiter came over. "May I take your beverage order?"

Soul continued gaping at me until the waiter cleared his throat. "Sir?"

"Right, right, beverages..." Soul stammered.

"Could I get a green tea?" I asked politely.

"I'll have a margarita…" Soul shot an anxious look at me.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll need to see some ID." The waiter didn't look convinced.

"Sure." Soul pulled his wallet out, and handed a card to the man.

The waiter took one look at it and handed it back to Soul, "I'll be right back…"

As soon as he was out of sight, I growled, "WHAT THE HECK SOUL!? YOU'RE ONLY 17!"

"What? We're celebrating? Besides, he totally bought it." Soul smirked.

I leaned my head to the side, to see where the waiter had gone.

He had walked through a door, and it didn't look like a kitchen.

"Um…" I sighed, before sitting up straight and trying to look as old as possible.

That waiter had most definitely gone to get the manager.

"Why do you look so worried?" Soul asked, not looking to happy with my concern.

"Look behind you." I said through my clenched teeth.

Soul turned around, and saw the waiter pointing to us, with a fairly large man standing beside him.

He didn't look too pleased.

"Crap…" Soul hunched over, immediately becoming as interested in his fork as possible.

"Brace yourself." I mumbled, "Here he comes."

"Hey you two!" The man shouted.

Soul tried to look calm, "Yes sir?"

"What's the meaning of trying to come in here and order alcohol!?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I just turned 21; I am allowed to drink." Soul frowned.

"My girlfriend can vouch for me," he said, shooting a pleading look in my direction.

I glared at Soul. I was NOT going to get myself in trouble with the law - my parents would kill me. So I tried to explain.  
"I'm sorry about this," I began, "He's actually 17. We're just celebrating, and I guess he got a little carried away."  
The manager looked suspiciously at Soul. "Where did you get the fake ID?"  
At the word "ID," Soul seemed to perk up, which surprised me. Then, with surprising calm, he said, "Yes, the ID. I'm assuming you saw the name? The name IS correct."  
The waiter looked down at the ID still in his hands, paled, and then passed it to the manager, who read it out loud. "Soul Eater Evans... Oh. Oh my. You're really Mr. Evans?"  
I glanced at Soul, confused, as he nodded at the manager.  
The man gulped. "Well, Mr. Evans, I'd normally ask a minor trying to order alcohol to leave, but in your case, I think I'll make an exception."  
Then his tone of voice changed dramatically. "However, I won't serve you any, no matter how much of this company your parents own."  
"What was that about?" I asked Soul when the manager had walked off.  
"Oh, it's just that my parents own about a quarter of Aix's stock."  
"Wow," I said. It was really all I could say. Even MY parent's didn't own that much of one company's stock.  
A few minutes later, the waiter brought us each some green tea, a new look on his face - almost reverence.  
"Have you decided upon your meal choice yet?" he asked.  
I nodded and started talking, right as Soul began too. We both stopped and giggled.  
"I'll have the Spaghetti ala Agna, please," ordered Soul, and then turned to me. "Do you want to start with a salad to share?"  
I nodded. "How about the butter lettuce with the Dijon mustard vinaigrette?"  
He nodded back. "Yes, that one, and we'll also share the calamari."  
The waiter turned to me. "And for you, Miss?"  
I handed him my menu. "I'll have the pisciscrustulum, please."  
"Certainly," the waiter said, and walked off.  
I turned back to Soul, who was staring at me, eyes wide.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You just got the pisciscrustulum!" he said.  
"Yeah... so what?" I protested. "I get it every time I come here."  
Soul's eyes, impossible though it seemed, got wider. "I've never even HEARD of someone getting it!"

I sighed, "It's good! You should try it! I'll have a bite of your food if you try mine."

"But I got pasta! And I want all of it!" Soul complained, "Besides, paste is gross!"

"Ugh, fine!" I shot back, "I'll eat ALL of your food if you don't try it!"

"No!" Soul stated stubbornly.

"Soul…" I growled, "Don't be immature! You're 17 now!"

Soul looked at me blankly, and then shuffled his feet, "I just-"

"Is all you like pasta!?" I sighed, sitting back in my chair.

"I didn't like eating anything else when I was little… and my parents never forced me…" Soul mumbled, staring at the ground, "I guess I just got used to it…"

"Obviously…" I shook my head, "Well it's never to late to start getting yourself used to other foods."

Soul looked up at me, "You're going to make me have some of you shrimp and squid paste?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Ugh…" Soul sunk down in his chair, trying to seem as small as possible.

Our waiter walked up, holding our food.

"That was fast…" I said.

"Yeah, we're top priority because my parents own the place." Soul grinned, showing his shark like teeth.

I had grown to like that smile so much.

It had only just occurred to me a few nights ago that I was bound to not see him ever again.

What a depressing thought.

I sat with my food in front of me a few minutes later.

I had eaten more than half of the salad (on account of Soul's inability to down greens), and was actually getting full.

"Soul, have some of this." I muttered.

"No." Soul defied my order yet again.

"Come on." I pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please????????"

"FINE!" Soul shouted, attracting the attention of most of the café.

I smiled, and cut a slice of my banana leaf wrapped-shrimp and squid paste.

I set it on his plate, and he stared at it in disgust.

"Go on…" I urged.

"Don't rush me." Soul poked it with his fork.

When it jiggled, he looked like he would puke.

I laughed at that.

"Get it over with already." I was now getting impatient.

Soul sighed, and took the tiniest bite possible.

"Well?" I asked.

Soul seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and then said, "Ew.. That's disgusting, Mesuji! How can you eat it? I mean, it's just.... ew," though it was with less gusto than I was accustomed to, coming from Soul.  
I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "Really? For a moment there, it seemed like you liked it."  
"Of course not," he said.  
I smiled. "Whatever. You're a horrible liar anyway. I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."  
When I came back, the pisciscrustulum on Soul's plate was gone, and there seemed to be less on my plate, too.  
"I thought you said you hated it," I said, slipping back into my seat.  
"Of course," Soul replied, "I had the waiter take it away."  
"So how much did you have the waiter cut off my plate?" I asked jokingly.  
Soul's cheeks flushed briefly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, attempting, and failing, to lie again.

"Ugh, whatever."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, shooting doubtful glances at each other every few seconds.

It seemed to take Soul HOURS to finish his food, probably because he had filled himself up on mine when I wasn't watching.

Finally, he finished, paid, and we left, still silent.  
As we came in view of the school, I stopped and grabbed Soul's arm.  
"Look, why aren't we talking to each other? It feels really awkward for some reason, and all that happened was that you ate some of my pisciscrustulum."  
"No I didn't!" exclaimed Soul.  
I grinned at him, though a bit condescendingly.  
"Suuuuure...." I said.  
Soul glared at me, half joking, half not.  
I glared back, though I was entirely joking.  
It didn't take long for me to start giggling, and then even less time for Soul to start laughing along with me. We were just two teenagers, laughing at ourselves and this whole silly predicament.  
And then all of a sudden, Soul stopped laughing. I stopped too, and stared at him curiously.  
"Do you know how pretty you are when you're laughing?" he said, and kissed me.  
Normally Soul seemed like a lot younger than his 17 years, but he always grew up a little when he said things like that. I think that since he and I had started dating, Soul had been doing a lot of growing up, not that I thought he wasn't just fine the way he had been.  
We continued walking back to the dorm in silence, though it was a different kind of silence than before. It was less "we just argued," and more "we don't have to say anything to each other, and that's okay." Especially since now we were holding hands.

**AN: FINALLY DONE :O the fic might end, I'm sorry, I'm losing interest... oh, btw, if any of you like Ouran High School Host Club, ladylily101 and I are doing a collab on a OHSHC fic called "And Then The World Exploded." :)  
**


End file.
